Fullmetal Alchemist:Cold Fire And Iron
by fallen-wolfborn
Summary: When a highly technologically advanced nation attacks Amestris, the State Alchemists send in a new team to aid the investigation. What nobody expected was these psychos... R&R please. Now under rewrite.
1. CN

Ok FMA fans, I'm going to create a new fan-fix, obviously, and I want your characters. Only about

five of them to go alongside my one guy. So if you want in give me good in detail stuff please.

Copy and review. If you actually want to help write this crazy idea, PM me.

Name:

Title:

Age/DOB:

Birthplace:

History:

How they became alchemists/soldiers:

Likes:

Dislikes:

If you reply to this, thank you. I look forward the fluff, bring it on!


	2. Geist Abend

Geist Abend

Colonel Roy Mustang gazed out the window at the glittering lights of Central, which twinkled like a wave of stars in his one good eye. He slouched further down on the chair and set his feet up on the window sill. The night hung like a heat haze over the city, smothering the populace in a blanket of warmth. It was a very warm summer. He straightened up and glanced around into the office. Jean Havoc sat snoring at his desk, cigarette behind his ear.

Breda and Fuery were playing blackjack beside the first window, while Falman was desperately trying and failing to get through his last pile of paperwork. _Ah, delegation at its finest. _Finally, Riza Hawkeye sat quietly at her desk with a thick hardback book in her hands, with Black Hayate sleeping soundly on her lap and her stroking him behind the ear.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering at how quiet things had gotten after the Elric Brothers had vanished through that Gate six years ago. It was now 1923, and there had been no word from the other side, though that may be just because Fuhrer Grumman had ordered the Gate buried under three tons of rock and debris.

There had been no activity from Scar, no expected rising in the East and no crazy murdering psychos like Chopper or the Slicer Brothers to occupy his time. Psiren had been sighted near Xenotime, but that was hardly his concern. He had to admit, the midget and his younger brother had been fun to keep around, especially since he rose to whatever insult Roy poked at him. _Good times._

Several buildings away, a figure watched him. The dark cloak was wrapped around him and kept the temperature well above normal, but no discomfort was shown. Through the viewport of his mask, he observed through a pair of battered binoculars as Mustang left his office and the view. He tapped a button on a wrist device and spoke into it. "Target obtained. Shall I continue surveillance?"

Another voice crackled back. "Keep watching. Wait until they arrive, then proceed with extraction of essential elements. Reinforcements are inbound. ETA 4 minutes 25 seconds. For The People. Over and out."

"For The People. Roger that." The receiver went offline and the figure resumed watching.

Edward Elric paced the street, feeling exhausted. It had been six years since Alphonse, Noah and he had begun their search for that damned bomb and at last they had it.

Sitting 20 feet below Munich lay a weapon so powerful it could destroy the city and everyone in it. After so much time, they finally had it. He stroked the golden stubble which covered his chin and sat down in the alleyway behind the bakery where Noah and Alphonse worked. The night was warm enough, but he still shivered every now and then.

For some unknown reason, he had a quick flash of Winry in his head. _Strange_. He hadn't thought about Winry very much over the last few months, he hadn't enough energy to think about anything much. _God, I miss her_. For a few nights in 1924 he had cried almost silently for her, and the fact that he missed her so much. Al had Noah, and he was happy for them, but still ... who did he have? _No. I have got to stop thinking like that. I'm grown up now godammit. Even Mustang couldn't call me short now. Heh._

Then there was a brief silence in the alleyways, but Edward could feel it. A new presence in the shadows, watching. Despite the eyes on him, he remained calm and rational. _Probably just a drunk resting after a few too many._ He froze as he looked and saw a group of about five men in brown shirts knocking on the bakery's door. These were a few of the S.A., the Sturmabeiltung or Storm Troopers, Adolf Hitler's Nazi thugs. They were here for Noah.

"Hey! Come away from there!" he shouted at them. They turned and glared at him.

"Stay out of this, pipsqueak." Ed's eyes grew wide with rage, and he charged at the speaker, grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him into the nearest wall.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COMMITS SUICIDE OFF A CURB?"**_

The other thugs looked at him in disbelief. Edward then heard steps behind him.

"No-one said that. Edward Elric." a female voice said. He tried to determine the origin of the voice. "Don't turn around. And close your eyes." He felt compelled to do so and did.

He heard the sharp crack of a whip and three sharp screams. He heard small arms fire come from in front of him and a sound as if they had ricocheted off metal. He heard another crack from a whip and an agonized shriek and a lower one from in front again. A gunshot was also heard from behind and a thud as it impacted into human flesh. Then there was a bright light behind him and he couldn't stop himself any longer.

He looked.

The five thugs lay either dead or dying in front of him, one with a serious black powder wound. But black powder only existed in ... No. It couldn't Amestrian. The gate was sealed.

"Edward Elric. The Man of Metal, as the Chancellor once called you. My group knows you by different names though. Hero, defender, protector, forerunner. Survivor." Ed winced at that.

"Fullmetal."

His eyes widened as he twisted around and saw no-one there. There was a strange device lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked at it. A Flamel cross was emblazoned on the back and two words in Old Amestrian.

Pro populus.

_For the People._

He smirked at the motto of the State Alchemists. Then he turned to the open alley and shouted into the night. "Who are you?"

A crackling voice came from the device, making him jump. "You will know soon, Fullmetal. Tell Soul and his girlfriend that the bomb has been decommissioned. You can thank us later. Oh and Fullmetal, the name's Whiplash."

Ed paused, trying to stall the woman.

"You know a lot about me. But how can I prove you're not Envy or the Homunculi in this universe?"

"They are dead. You should know that. The versions in this world are humans. And anyway, is there anywhere you would like to meet?"

"The steps in front of the Reichstag, tomorrow night at eleven."

"Don't be late, Fullmetal." Then the device stopped crackling.

_Speak for yourself, Whiplash._


	3. Edelweiss

Edelweiss 

The watcher kept a close eye on the time piece connected to his wrist, for time itself was running out. They were getting closer, each second coming closer. He maintained his vigil over the office, remaining undetected until reinforcements arrived. Then there was a blue light and a familiar crackling behind him, but he did not turn around. He felt a gloved hand tap on his shoulder plate and a low voice spoke, "For The People."

"For the People, old friend. You want my report? Despite the fact I haven't made it?" The other watcher chuckled to himself.

"Protocol doesn't exist in your vocabulary, does it?"

"Eh? No speak strange language."

The first man turned around to face the newcomer. The flashlight on the side of his shoulder illuminated his face. He was quite tall, in his early thirties and had shoulder length chestnut hair. Two pale blue eyes shone out of his face like sapphires set into rock, and a thick ring of stubble covered his jaw and above his lip. The masked man spoke in a monotone, "Good evening Volsung." He smiled at the sarcasm which so characterized his old comrade.

Volsung knocked on the top of the masked man's helmet. "Hello, anyone in there?" Then he winced in pain as his thumb was twisted back 180 degrees.

"No-one touches the mask." the man retorted.

"Not even Whiplash?" He grinned as his fingers were released and the masked man cowered ever so slightly.

"Not funny, bringing my sister into this is low. Even for you Volsung."

"Only joking Revan. Still gets you every time. But back to work, we have to report in."

"Oh, do we have to? We could go in guns blazing like when we were kids?"

Volsung's face hardened. "Tempting, but we never got to be kids." With that he punched a button on his wrist and the crackle of static was heard. "The Bonded made sure of that." He paused until the interference ended and then spoke into the communicator. "This is Elrik, have made rendezvous with Void, awaiting orders, over."

"**Copy that Elrik, orders are to remain stationary even during contact, do you copy that, over?"**

Elrik winced at this. "Copy that command. Do we have estimated contact ETA, over?"

"**ETA around 2100 hours, over."** There was a further crackle of static. **"Hold on. New orders from Whiplash. Hold position until given code Cold Fire and Iron, over."**

Elrik smiled. "Roger that command. Will maintain position. Over and out."

Outside of Central, a squad of five soldiers lay dead, their bodies riddled with bullet holes from weapons which did not belong there. There were at least five dozen men surrounding the stricken outpost. Each had matte black kevlar, which was bulky and looked heavy, but the men showed no signs of discomfort. Each had a gas mask and steel helmet covering their face and head. From the wrecked building stepped out an older man in a grey suit of Kevlar and a metal circling his brow.

"Move on to the next. Now." He breathed heavily through a plate which covered his mouth. "Link them all."

Overhead, the sound of engines was heard, splitting the peace of the summer night. It drifted over Central.

And the city was set ablaze.

Around twenty miles away, lay the sleepy town of Xenotime. Dan Richardson stepped slowly down the cobble stones, enjoying the warmth of the night air. It had been a while since he had last been back in his hometown. His short brown hair clung to his brow, his hazel eyes fixed on the road in front of him. People drifted by around him, not knowing that if he wished to, though he never would, he could make them each die an excruciatingly painful. But the good Doctor was always calm and happy, never angry or vengeful, even as a State Alchemist.

He stopped outside one of the local bars and stepped in through the open door. The bar was relatively empty, as there were only about half a dozen people inside. _Perfect. _He walked across to the counter and sat down. "A glass of red please." The barman nodded curtly and went to fetch it. His eyes glanced around the room until they found a bowl of fruit sitting on the far end of the counter. He grabbed a plum and quickly took a bite. The sweet flesh was gorgeous, very ripe. He smiled and took another bite, savouring it.

Just then, the barman arrived back and handed a glass of sparkling red wine. He took it and was about to drink when the door snapped open on its hinges and a tall dark haired teenager strode in. And the scowl on his face was plain to see.

Jake Thorns was in a really bad mood. He cursed to himself over and over again. _Stupid landlord, running me out of stupid cheap apartment. Ought to fry him for being annoying._ He sat himself down on a chair near the bar, which consequently snapped on a bad leg, making him hit his head hard on the table. He saw the young man at the bar rush over with a pen in his hand. _Great, a lawyer. _Then the man smiled.

"There's something you don't see every day. Heterochromia; interesting." Jake's eyes were green and blue, sparkling in the light of the table lamp. The man opened the pen. "Hang on, won't take a second." Then he felt it scratch against his head. This man was insane. Then he noticed a familiar pattern in the scratching. _A transmutation circle._

There was a quick flash of light and the ache in his forehead vanished. "Thanks. The name's Thorns."

"My pleasure. I'm Dan. Let me get you a glass of water." Dan helped the teenager up onto the bar stool and they talked, just glad to have another person to talk to for a while.

Until the door creaked open again and in stepped a young woman in military dress, looking a little annoyed.

The dark brunette ponytail swept down to her shoulder blade in a narrow arc and two sea green eyes glinted dully in the low light of the room. Major Mizuri Tamanami looked quickly at the barkeeper and he ran a clean glass under the water. She strode over and took it off him, draining it in one. Both Dan and Jake raised their eyebrows at her and she looked coldly at them. "What? Something bothering you?"

Both: "Nothing." They turned back to their drinks. She narrowed her eyes at them, they looked familiar... Medical and Lightning. From what she had heard, the Medical Alchemist was mostly a pacifist, whereas Lightning was a homicidal, albeit happy maniac. These were State Alchemists. Aid in the strangest places. She tapped them on the shoulders. They looked around and saw a State Alchemist's pocket watch in her hand. "Both of you follow me."

Dan looked puzzled, but decided to follow anyway. Jake smiled mischievously and chuckled, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, but of what he didn't know. They walked out the front door and Mizuri bowed to them. "Medical and Lightning, I presume?" Both nodded. "Mizuri Tamanami, White Water Alchemist. We have a problem here."

Dan offered her his hand, and she took it, shaking it. "A pleasure I'm sure."

Jake offered his hand and when she took it, she felt a jolt of static hit her. "Ow!"

He grinned sneakily. "Static attraction I see." Then he felt a blunt metal object impact on the side of his head. When the stars stopped circling his head, he looked up, dazed, and saw that she had a frying pan in her hand, and she was glaring at him.

"Just no." He could have said something, but he now feared her wrath.

She put the pan away and took out a pair of binoculars from her coat pocket. She handed them to Dan. "Look to the south west." She pointed in the direction and he followed. He remained quiet and then gritted his teeth. He passed them to Jake, who took a quick look through them. He was confused.

"So what does that mean?" There was a red and orange glare reaching quite high in the night sky, it was unmissable and unmistakeable. Mizuri glared coldly at the sight. Many people were now looking out of their windows, offering explanation for the spectacle.

"It means you idiot; that Central is burning."

Alphonse Elric crept cautiously between the alleyways, not wanting to be seen by the various different protest groups on the streets. He didn't have a problem with them; he just didn't like so many angry people together at once. Noah followed suit, staying as quiet as was possible as to not attract attention.

Al ran quietly from street to street, as did Noah. Whether not they had actually seen her, Thaluia Arhain did not know. But she stayed vigilant nonetheless, and kept close to them. Her jade green eyes picked up movement efficiently enough but she wished that Elrik had allowed her to bring a void jumper. It would be so much easier on her energy levels, but she needed to break in her new tech.

Her blazing red hair was tied back in a long ponytail which was braided so to cause the least movement during assignments like this. It also looked good too, or at least she thought so. She kept close, ever watching and listening. She may even meet them soon...


	4. Kaltes Feuer Und Eisen

Kaltes Feuer und Eisen

_Not all of the State Alchemists knew their pasts, like any human. They were not invincible to family problems or to certain weird ... incidents which so quickly changed their worlds, for better or worse._

So it was with the assignments within East City Investigations Department. Private Maria 'Mary' Jane sat at her desk, desperately trying not to fall asleep. It was a beautiful evening, one for couples and friends to forever treasure. _Damn military._ This had been a perfect plan at the beginning, but things had gone badly wrong. It should have been simple, follow the guy until he was alone and pick him up. He had to be an off duty State Alchemist walking into a recruitment centre, didn't he? _Pure genius._ She looked across the desk and lazily flicked a pencil back and forth between her index finger and thumb. _Completely worth it to be near him soon._

Her gaze fell across one of his damned Alchemist colleagues, the Frozen Fire Alchemist May West. Despite names being so similar, Mary felt no kinship with the serious woman, who treated her like a child despite her being older than her. May looked up from her paperwork, her shiny green eyes meeting the soft brown of Mary's. "What do you want now Jane?" Mary froze, and glared at her colleague.

"That's _Mary Jane_, and you know it West. Why don't you take me seriously?"

"Maybe when you grow up and stop drooling over the thought of Roy Mustang."

Mary Jane was speechless, and also very happy. _Roy Mustang. Ahhh._ "How do you know it's him?"

May smiled slyly. "You mean apart from the giant photo on your desk, the illegal breaking into his records last week and the incident with the vodka at last year's Christmas party?"

Mary laughed a quietly and grinned. "Point taken. Well played." She absent-mindedly glanced out the window. Then she gaped. Over the horizon there was an orangey-red glow. May followed her look. Then she swore loudly in some language that Mary didn't understand and leapt up towards the window. Central was burning.

Edward paced back and forth in front of the Reichstag steps. _Familiar feeling, if nothing else._ Al and Noah had been sceptical, until they had heard Whiplash on the strange communicator. They had been extra careful when returning home from work, and had lain low for the past day or two, but they insisted on coming with him tonight to the meeting. Their three heads turned simultaneously as two pairs of footsteps approached them from behind. Two women fell across their view.

Thaluia Arhain was tall, and wore body amour under a thick leather coat. Her bright red hair shone as it hung over her shoulder in the late evening warmth and twilight. Her dark skin betrayed a foreign ancestry but little else could be made out, save her jade green eyes. A few wires criss-crossed her shoulder pads.

Beside her came the one who must be Whiplash. Shorter than Thaluia, she was far more intimidating. Her hair was almost white, but it reflected enough light to make it appear silver in the summer sun. Despite this she was definitely, to the eyes of the three onlookers at least, younger than Thaluia. Dark blue eyes scanned gold, and they at once knew the other.

"Whiplash I presume then?" said Al, who got to his feet and bowed slightly to the taller of the two.

Thaluia laughed. "No young Alphonse. I am Thaluia Arhain, She of Vengeful Shadow. I am not the Whiplash Alchemist, but I am her bodyguard."

Whiplash herself came forward laughing a little. "Does this seem familiar to you, Fullmetal?"

Ed scowled at her. "Quit it with the niceties. We came here for a reason, so tell me what it is."

"Okay then, I was just being polite, jackass. I know your name but don't know mine. My name is Franziska Von Karma, section leader of the Old Contemptibles in this part of the Void. You have just been thrown into the middle of a war so large that another will not come in this world for another ten generations."

Ed gaped at her. "Say ... what?"

"I come from Amestris originally, but not as you remember it. The world I was born in is hell. The whole country is under the control of forbidden alchemy used by a group called the Bonded. The State Alchemists and the true military are all but extinct. Mind you, this is about eighty years from now and you're all dead."

Ed, Al and Noah continued to gape at the two women. " ... Impossible..."

Thaluia shook her head. "No just highly improbable, but we are here to fix all that." She smiled warmly. "For the sake's of all our people, we couldn't let Amestris, Xing, Drachma and even Ishval be wiped off the face of the Earth. So a group of us rose up, and fought them. Unfortunately, the Bonded have control over far superior weaponry to us. Far superior to here even. Traditional alchemy is weakened against their leaders, so we were falling very fast."

Then Franziska grinned. "I love this bit."

Thaluia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were screwed. Then about three years ago, the Bonded made a huge mistake. They attacked Truth."

Ed's eyes grew wide and he scoffed. "Truth? That really is impossible. It's not a true being-"

Franziska laughed. "Now you see, that's where you're wrong Ed. Because I'm its daughter."

She smiled at the look on Ed's face. "You see, Truth may be a guardian of the Void, but it's not all powerful. It needed help to watch over the times and worlds where it was recognized. So it created a group of twelve beings with power over the Void to do just that. They were the Bonded. It also created me and my twin brother to keep it company. Gets lonely at the top, you know. Everything worked fine for a long time, and then the Bonded simply vanished one night. So it dispatched us to find them. But while we were gone, they returned, and attacked it, wounding it badly. They wanted power over all things, but Truth wouldn't give them it. He banished them to different worlds and times, with the last of his strength. So now we hunt them, revenge for hurting our father. Also keeps Revan happy."

Al perked up. "Miss Thaluia; you mentioned Ishval..."

Thaluia smiled down at the young man. "Yes. I may not look it but I am half Ishvalan. Didn't pick up the red eyes though. My mother was from Drachma." She did a double take, looking at Ed. "Your eyes ... they're golden. Xerxian. Now that's something I haven't seen for a long time. Hmm."

Noah, who had remained quiet suddenly spoke up. "Ok, I can hardly believe any of this. But if you're telling us the truth, why are you telling us this?"

Franziska lost her grin. "About twenty minutes ago in Amestris, the Bonded began their first attack, using a terrible weapon known as napalm. At this moment, the whole of Central is burning." A shot of pain passed through Ed's chest and he sat down on the Reichstag steps. "Now we cannot prevent that, it is a fixed point in history in the timeline. But we can ... alter it to our advantage. We have a detachment of our best troops in the city right now, saving key personnel and certain others. There is an actual list."

She took a folded sheet of paper from her jacket and passed it to Ed. He opened it up. Scanning down the names, he picked up the mentions of people he did not expect. Mustang, Hawkeye, Grumman, Gracia, Elysia, Scheiska, Armstrong, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and so many others at Central Command and the other military buildings in the city.

"And that's just in Central. Recognize that hand writing Ed? You should do. In my world, you wrote the original lists in your own blood as you died."

Christopher Blaine dodged from cover to corner, firing off bullets as he went. The ground troops had moved in after the first wave of bombers had set fire to Central with some kind of incendiary chemical. Worse still, he couldn't transmute it as he didn't know the chemical makeup. A large patrol of soldiers turned the corner and pointed their weapons at him.

Before a single trigger could be fired, he pulled the bow off his back and fitted a metal shaft to the end. He fired it towards the group of men, activating his transmutation circle. The arrow splintered into a thousand shards of deadly iron shrapnel. The metal rain struck the soldiers, and they were torn apart by it. This patrol was over 2000 metres away.

They really didn't call him the Longshot Alchemist for nothing. He crouched beside the tattered remains and picked up one of the corpse's jackets. On the shoulder pad, there was a symbol of Ouroboros, the _never_ ending snake, the eternal serpent. _Strange, but a bit clichéd, _he thought.

What annoyed Roy Mustang was this. Not that he didn't notice the flames until the office was inescapable. Not the fact that there were currently a few hundred soldiers marching into Central. Not even that Falman was unconscious and hadn't finished the paper work. But that he couldn't control the flames. They didn't respond to his alchemy. They were chemically induced flames, and a chemical he didn't recognize to add insult to injury.

The flames licked the doorway of the office, not quite entering yet. They had fallen back into Mustang's personal space and locked the door while Breda and Havoc tried to crack the window open. Bullet proof glass. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and was met with soft lips on his own. _Riza's lips._ Fate sure was a sadist.

She didn't know why she had done it. It just felt right. They were going to die, she knew that. She deepened the kiss and stayed there with him with the flames attacked the door outside.

"Relax though Fullmetal; we came to change that timeline. I have a proposition to make. You come back with us, bringing Soul and the girl with you; and we'll see to it that your timeline isn't interrupted any further than it has to be. We will also see to it that the original timeline that was supposed to happen will occur. The good stuff and the bad. As for this world, they can do fine without you two ... and a few others." The last part was said so quietly, even Thaluia's bionics had trouble picking it up.

Ed had been looking away, his eyes hidden. Franziska felt pity for him. He had lost so much, and yet he continued to fight, with as much passion and fire as before. She should know; she had watched him from birth. He twisted his neck suddenly towards her, and his golden eyes sparkled with fury.

"Let's do this. Now." Al and Noah looked at him, then at each other. They nodded.

"We're in."

Franziska smiled widely, exposing shiny teeth. "Right then. Stand back, I think you'll enjoy this."

She clapped her hands together and a large transmutation circle shone on the ground around her. Then a small but powerful gate opened directly in front of her, crackling with blue lightning and unknown energy. Ed's jaw dropped, while Al just stared."Void Alchemy."

"Go on Ed, age before beauty," said Thaluia.

Ed shook his head. "No way, crazy girl. Ladies first."

Franziska grinned sadistically. "Well aren't you the gentleman ..." Then she threw him over her shoulder into the spinning vortex. She activated her comm. on her wrist. "This is Whiplash. Code authorization – Cold Fire and Iron, repeat, Cold Fire and Iron. Whiplash out." The she pulled the others in after her.

Elrik fired shots down from the roof top into the mass of Bonded troops. He yelled aloud to Revan, "What the hell's taking her so long?"

Revan looked back, the helmet obscuring his annoyed expression. "Give her a minute, give her a minute!"

Then as if an answer to his prayers, a crackle of static started on the comms. **"This is Whiplash. Code authorization – Cold Fire and Iron, repeat, Cold Fire and Iron. Whiplash out."**

Elrik cheered quickly and smiled at Revan. He turned to the two dozen men assembled on the rooftop. "You heard the lady. Secure all elements on those lists people. Give them a night to remember. FOR THE PEOPLE!" Then he activated a machine on his wrist and teleported off into the hellfire night.

Winry Rockbell couldn't sleep. She walked slowly around the grounds of the house, hoping to tire herself out enough to fall asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well for about a week now. The air was unusually humid, which didn't help, and Granny had been working loudly on a replacement for Den's busted ankle. The dreams didn't help either.

For the last three months, strange and worrying dreams had plagued her. She lived some of the most terrifying times of her life, and some of the best. When Barry had kidnapped her, and when Ed and Al had saved her. Maes' funeral, and when Ed had kissed her once after the accident. _Edward bloody Elric. Where are you now?_

She freely admitted to herself that she loved the vertically challenged alchemy freak, and she had mentioned it to Riza briefly, but the weird thing was, she hadn't thought too much about him until the dreams started. Then something caught her eye and she looked back towards the west. A thin orange line on the horizon. Central was burning.

She suddenly felt light headed and felt herself falling backwards. Then she saw at the top of her darkening vision, a blue flash of light. And as darkness claimed her, she saw a figure rush towards her and crouch over her.

She saw golden eyes twinkling in the shade of his face. _Ed._


	5. Drei, Zwei, Eins  BOOM!

Drei, Zwei, Eins ... BOOM!

Roy looked down at Riza, blushing as she hugged him. The fire had begun to lick around the inside of the door now. It wouldn't be long. "I guess I'm not only useless on rainy days huh?" She smiled up at him and set her head on his chest. This felt so right, and miniskirts hadn't even crossed his mind. Just then, the crackling of the flames stopped and a strange hissing noise was heard outside the door. There was a bang as the door flew inwards and a tall man stepped through the door holding a large cylinder.

"Did someone order a fire extinguisher to go?" The stranger grinned at them and turned around. "Hey Revan? How's the battle going?" Roy looked out of the office to see a suit of armour smash through a wall head first. There were flecks of blood and bodies all over the office. Another man in a mask and black armour walked through the office door. He waved the group in the office.

"Fine; fine. Hey, can you call sis and ask when I can use my new toy?" Mustang couldn't see this Revan's face, but he knew that there was a massive grin on his face.

"Now Revan, only after all those on the list are at the rendezvous point ... wait, what the hell was that?" There was a creaking noise above them and the stranger turned and pushed them back into the office with a cry of,"MOVE!" Then the ceiling fell inwards and a new blanket of flame fell into the room.

The stranger looked around at them and grinned sheepishly. "Hey I'm Elrik. Not that you know me yet of course but that's another story for another timeline. Anyway, I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do Miss Riza, please don't kill me." With that, he ran at them and shoved them all, including Falman out through the window.

Revan saw the flame drop, and he quickly face-palmed. "Typical." He checked the list on his communicator and surely enough confirmations of the names on the list began to appear rather rapidly. "Got to love that warp technology. Still, doesn't beat the real thing." He snapped his fingers and a gate opened. "Still lovin' that trick," he said with a smile underneath his mask and he stepped into the void.

He emerged from the other side, and immediately ran down the road and round the corner. He looked around and saw a group of six Bonded soldiers lining civilians against the walls of a building. He checked his marker beacon. Three off the list were in that group. He stepped out quickly and shot towards the soldiers shouting, "Hey! Didn't your momma ever tell you not to play with guns and strangers?" The soldiers turned towards his voice and the first one fell, a dagger in his forehead.

Revan spun another at the next, slicing through the jugular. Another got off a shot before being cut down by a concealed blade in the toecap of Revan's boot. The fourth came at him and smashed the rifle butt into the plastic of the mask, shattering it, before taking a blade to the gut. The other two stumbled back, as Revan pulled off the remains of his mask, revealing a mass of red hair and a manic grin. An ugly scar ran down his left cheek, and he glared at the two soldiers. "You break the mask, I kick your ass!"

He pulled a strange pistol from its holster at his waist and pulled the trigger. There was a screech and the soldiers fell down, bleeding from the ears, eyes and mouth. He turned to the civilians, who were still a little frightened. "Excuse, I need to talk to Gracia and Elysia Hughes and a Miss ... Sciezka." Two women and a ten year old girl stepped forward from the crowd, looking tired and quite terrified. "No need to worry but could just-, "he snapped his fingers, "step through that gaping hole in the universe please?" They were too tired to resist and walked in. He closed the gate. Now he would play the waiting game.

He sat for a moment. "Ah the waiting game sucks; think I'll play some poker."

Ed had seen Winry fall, and raced to catch her, just as she fell unconscious. The travel had been ... sickly. He gazed down at her and brushed some of the hair away from her face. She was so beautiful now. She really did look like a younger Hawkeye, which was the weird thing. She had once said that there was a home for Al and him here anytime. _'It's been six years; would she ever forgive what I did?'_

Pinako had seen everything from the bedroom window and she rushed down to see Winry. "What did you do this time, Edward and Alphonse Elric?" Ed turned around and he had tears in his eyes. She was a little put out by that. The only time he had cried was at his mother's funeral and after Hughes died. He had gotten quite a bit taller and he had a thin mass of stubble. That was amusing.

One of the women in the yard knelt down beside Winry and put two fingers to her throat. "She's fine. Just very tired. Fullmetal, can you ... oh great." Ed had collapsed unconscious as well, and he had a big smile on his face. The woman bowed her head to Pinako and picked the two up as if they were children. She walked into the house and Pinako followed her upstairs, where she set them both on Winry's bed. "Sleep tight kids, you've earned it." _'Whether you know it or not.'_

The window smashed, and the others fell two storeys, landing in the back of the truck parked beneath the window. Elrik fell straight through the roof of the drive's compartment landing with a yelp of pain and adrenaline. "Got to ... work on ... my landing technique... Ow." He called back to the others, "Everyone ok back there?" He felt the cold barrel of a pistol against his head. Riza.

"What the hell was that, and who the hell are you?" Havoc had landed quite well despite his being in a wheelchair. Not that he would need it for long.

It pained him to hear that, but he simply grinned and stated, "An old friend Lieutenant Hawkeye, an old friend. Now buckle up." He floored the pedal after doing something to the ignition. They sped off into the still burning streets, crushing any Bonded soldiers under a ton of steel and rubber.

Riza flew backwards, dropping her pistol into Elrik's lap and landing in Mustang's at the back of the truck. "Thanks for the present Riza," he called from the driver's seat. How did he know her name?

She blushed at the fact of where she had landed and she looked away from him. "Sorry for stepping outside the bounds of protocol sir. It was rash and beyond my control sir." She felt her stomach turn at lying about it. She had been in complete control when that had happened. "Are you sure about that Lieutenant?" She looked up at him. His good eye shared that same uncertainty and pain. Only she knew this Roy Mustang now. Maes Hughes had taken that with him to the grave.

Revan was happy. He had replaced his shattered visor mask with a cloth bandana which covered his mouth and a pair of bike goggles which prevented the smoke from hurting his eyes. That, and Franziska had just given him final permission to use the new toy. An aerial magnetic explosive device. He didn't know why the name had to be so long, as he was going to blow it up. Sort of.

The targets had been evacuated from the Central city to the outskirts of the Ishvalan camps and Elrik was dealing with Mustang's cell, so he only had to wait until they got out then he could take out over a dozen bomber squadrons. A new AA record. Thaluia would not be pleased, but that was a minor hazard for Elrik, not him. He grinned sadistically.

He snapped his fingers and walked through the gate. He appeared on one of the squad leading bombers. Then he felt a change in void pressure. No, that was impossible! Unless ... could one of the Bonded be on this bomber. Obviously the youngest of the twelve or he would be eating concrete by now. Luck was certainly happy with him today.

He swung around to see the pilot and gunners recoil at the sight of him appearing, but before a pistol could be lifted, the four lay headless on the floor plating. He looked around. No sign. "Where are you traitor? Come and face me scum!"

"In another twelve seconds, you will be dead, freak." Revan looked around to see him standing there. The youngest of the Bonded, the Changeling. He was dressed in blood red and had unsheathed two hooked blades. A heat haze surrounded him, and his form was constantly changing. A short fat man, a skinny woman, a creature of the void. Constantly changing.

Revan pulled out a short blade from his torso. It shone brightly in the shifting light of the constant transmutation the Changeling effected. "Pure quicksilver. Lives up to its name." Then he flung it at the Changeling and it embedded itself in the forehead. Revan knew, as the Changeling dropped to the ground, that it wasn't dead. Unconscious was all he needed.

He pulled a small device out of his cloak and grinned again. This was going to be so much fun! He connected it to the pilots chair; luckily the autopilot had kicked in. Then he snapped his fingers and opened up the gate, stepping through before activating the five second timer.

Riza was looking up at him, a little candle glinting in her eyes. "No sir." He smiled and leant down, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed a little. The thought on everyone's mind was _'Finally!'_

Their strangely dressed saviour was watching them in the rear-view mirror and he smiled, speaking out loud, "There's the Riza I know and fear. Good times man, good times."

Revan appeared on the roof of one of the military trucks that Franziska's troops had claimed and landed beside the young Lt Colonel Kaidar Lyasan, nearly making him choke on the water he was drinking. "Good evening. Sorry to drop in like this, but would you kindly take these and watch out towards the north again please?" Kaidar, who was a little shocked, took the binoculars and did it. Then the device detonated.

There was no sound except the whooshing of air and metal as the scavenged magnetic bomb suck all the metal above the cloud cover into a vacuum space. As the metal collided, the second mechanism activated, sending an EMP pulse out, knocking all mechanical systems off. Revan snapped his fingers to open a gate below it as the burning ball of scrap exploded with the force of a nuclear reaction. The pillar of fire shot upwards, lighting up the sky before it fell into the void.

Kaidar looked down at the perpetrator, who was dancing about the truck in glee. "Ah, so beautiful and burny. I need another three of those!" Lt Colonel Kaidar Lyasan had just met Revan Von Karma, and the worlds would never be the same again.

Franziska, Thaluia and Elrik all felt the death of a Bonded soul, and cheered much to the confusion of the surrounding troops at their location. Franziska looked out and saw the pillar of fire disappear into the night sky. "Worked just as well as the first time."


	6. Nie Mehr

Nie Mehr

The four newcomers were not the only ones to feel the rather spectacular death of the Changeling. Truth felt it and it grieved behind the Gate, for he had lost one of his children. The other Bonded felt it, and a wave of anger, fear and annoyance radiated from them. Eleven now stood in time and one in shadow. The eldest, known as the First sat and called them to him. Their faces were hooded, showing only malicious smiles. Two stood expressionless.

"My brethren. The acolytes of the fool Truth have ... delayed us at Central City. The Void siblings have been reported to be in the company of several ... familiar faces in Amestris. I am sending the Unseen to take care of these mortals. The Changeling is now dead. Troops have reported that the military presence at these two locations is relatively low; therefore I suggest a ... 'scorched land' policy to 'persuade the general populace' as it were." There was a cheer of assent from the gathered Bonded, the ones who sought to overthrow a universe. The two grimaced.

The attack on Xenotime had been unexpected, swift and bloody. Dozens of Amestrians now lay dead or dying. Military personnel had been surprisingly spared, and so it was that three State Alchemists found themselves surrounded by troops in black Kevlar and full head helmets with orange eye visors. Creeps.

Jake was potentially the most ticked teenager in existence right now. Those scumbags had interrupted happy hour, smashed up the bar and stolen his cash. Just a normal Saturday night. And he still had a headache, without the alcohol. Now there were about thirty of the thugs around him, Dan and that scary sexy Major person. _Damn frying pans..._

Dan was desperately trying to think of a way out. He was a pacifist and a doctor. He couldn't fight his way out that was for damn sure. Negotiations weren't an option either, by the looks of things. This scum had invaded his hometown and killed many of his people. He snarled at the black armoured soldiers and prepared to break out of the ring by any means necessary.

Mizuri was calm and collected, though she was very ... grouchy. Central had been attacked and now Xenotime, a small town with no real military presence. Pathetic. They couldn't face the proper Amestrian army on equal footing. She watched and waited. She was peacefully biding her time until one of them let down their guard. Then they would face pure white water.

In East City, the black armoured Death Squads roamed the streets as well, the HQ having been attacked quickly, mercilessly and without remorse. That was what scared the three women in the office more than anything. There was no quarter given to those who resisted. The civilians who worked there had suffered the worst. They were taken outside and gunned down in waves. Over four dozen staff killed in less than two minutes.

Mary Jane huddled under her desk, hoping and praying to the Heavens that she wouldn't be discovered. There was so much she had to live for in her mind. Her parents back in Central, she never had a chance at love, that gorgeous Colonel Mustang...mmm. Then she shifted back to reality. It had been quieter in the last while, fewer screams and gunshots from the floors below.

May was nervous, and that was the most surprising thing. She wasn't the nervous sort at all; in fact she terrified most of the guys in the office, kind of like the legendary Riza Hawkeye but with different hair. This was so claustrophobic, the smoke and the smell of burning flesh too much her hometown. This was bringing all the memories to the surface, the flashes of flame and death in her mind. And the Gate.

On the other side of the office, sat the last of the surviving officers, the name on the desk betraying only one name. Candice. The look on her tanned face was more than enough to say more. "Well that evening went totally FUBAR. " She spoke with only a little annoyance in her voice. She grinned at the destruction outside. She didn't like the death of civilians; it reminded her of Ishval too much. But the weaponry that was used, it was definitely impressive. Advanced even. She motioned to Mary Jane, who had poked her head out from underneath the desks. She threw her a basic pistol and put a finger to her own lips.

May finally looked up and saw the two, feeling a little embarrassed. This was not the time to start awakening old ghosts. Or new ones for that matter. She stood up and stepped with a jump over to the doorway, glancing left and right before stepping through. The footsteps behind her confirmed the other two were following her. The footsteps in front were the ones she was worried about.

Winry tossed and turned in half sleep, before giving up and waking up. She smiled widely, her eyes closed. Then she felt another body beside her on top of the duvet. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the mass of blond hair, the shine of battered automail and the rapidly blinking golden eyes. She screamed. Downstairs, Thaluia and Franziska glanced at the other and sighed. "About time they woke up."

Kaidar Lyasan blinked at the destruction that he had seen in the distance. All caused by that one man. He looked around and flinched as he saw the strange man hanging upside down from the roof of the transport truck. He had scrambled as many soldiers as he could out of Central in that thing and wasn't going to give it up any time soon. The man in the truck stepped down and handed him a piece of paper wrapped around something. "The name's Revan and I'm your friendly neighbourhood Void Alchemist! Read the paper and if some idiot in black asks who told you that, you didn't see anything."

With that, he simply vanished. No smoke no mirrors, just gone. Kaidar blinked at the paper in his hand. One word was scrawled on it. _Risembool._ He shook his head. He wondered what Terra would think of his new found insanity. There was a flash of energy in front of him and he looked up to see the one calling himself Revan leaning on the truck. "Remember, you didn't see anything."

The three alchemists stood back to back, unwilling to give any ground to the unknown soldiers. The guns were raised and loaded as one. The black clad thugs aimed and one raised his hand. Then he screamed as it was severed in spectacularly gory fashion. He dropped to his knees. The ranks then parted as a grizzled older man stepped through to the centre of the ring. He cast his glare downwards to the disabled commander and nonchalantly ran him through with an elegant sabre thrust.

Jake stared at the man. "THAT was uncalled for." He then received a smack to the shoulder blade from Mizuri, who was feeling tired and in no mood for Jake and his rambling immaturity. Dan, who was now beside her, grinned. He looked intently at the blade of metal sticking out of the ground, splattered with red.

The older man turned towards them and offered them a glare of contempt. "My name is Von Hark. You will surrender and go with my men. You have caused enough trouble to last me a lifetime. Now get out of my sight!" He turned and walked back through the crowd of soldiers. Then they crowded around and Dan felt the impact of a rifle butt before he went unconscious.

It had seemed like hours since they had fled HQ with the crazy guy driving the truck. Riza sat in Mustang's lap, listening to the air rush past the truck's exterior. Falman was now conscious, thanks to Fuery's continued poking him, which Riza then remedied with a pistol whip to the knee. Havoc was sitting quietly, and then grinned as if realizing something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small battered harmonica and began to play. A soft haunting tune, almost not quite of this Earth. There was a strange sound coming from the stranger driving, he was sobbing quietly into his sleeve. Elrik wept openly. Why did Jean Havoc have to play that tune?


	7. Augen Für Einen Verstand

A/N This is a sort of apology chapter to my readers due to late chapters. Comedy and EdWin fluff for you. The next chapter will be out a lot quicker.

Augen Für Einen Verstand

When the stranger stopped crying, Havoc asked "Why were you crying?"

Elrik turned back to him, a grim smile on his face. "That tune I have heard played only once before. The night before they died." He turned back and kept his eyes on the road.

"So where are you driving to?" asked Falman from the corner.

"Headquarters." That was all he said.

"What Headquarters? Central is burning and under attack! There is no Headquarters!" shouted Mustang, who was starting to lose patience with the stranger and his damned cryptic answers.

"I didn't say it was your Headquarters. We have our own setup here in Amestris. I thought you were smarter than that, Flame." Riza smiled a little as Mustang was fuming.

"Who's we?" asked Breda.

"You'll see soon enough. Just have faith in my driving and these dodgy roads," chuckled Elrik. "Just one more person to pick up, then I'll take you to HQ," he said while winding down the driver seat window.

Suddenly there was a crash as the truck impacted on something hard and everyone was thrown forward, landing with a loud collection of pained moans and yelps. When they looked up, the front window of the truck had a large black clothed body on it. Fuery shot back in horror.

Elrik shook his head and activated the wind shield wipers, sweeping the body off the window screen. "Sorry about that, there seem to be a lot of bugs on this back road." The he started to laugh loudly. The others stared at their driver in confusion and a little contempt.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BUG YOU ROMANTIC CRIPPLE?" was then heard as the passenger side door opened and a black cloaked figure sat down and closed the door, grumbling to himself.

Riza however had reacted drawing another laced round to gun she pointed it at the strangers head. Then oddly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder she glanced round to see a man with fiery red hair standing there with a revolver to her head. "Put the gun down Riza" he said.

Riza was quick to comply as the man was clearly in no mood to mess around. He then put his gun away. The passengers in the back sat down and stayed quiet. This was way too weird to have been coincidence.

Elrik sighed and patted Revan on the shoulder. "You know you sound a bit like Fullmetal when you shout Revan." He yelped as his finger was twisted to an inhumanly possible angle.

"So let's return to base shall we?" said Revan then snapped his fingers and a transmutation circle flashed in front of the truck. What appeared to be a sparkling blue wall opened and the trunk drove in. In an instant they were in a familiar field near Risembool. Then everyone of the in the back of the truck including Riza started to feel light headed and collapsed.

"How come everyone in the military always collapse when I do that? Is it something they eat, I don't think I'll ever understand it." Revan said, "but first…" He then proceeded to move some of the personnel around a bit, with Riza's head being placed on Mustang's chest. He then sat down on the grass next to Elric. "So poker?" Revan said.

"You're on," Elric retorted. Half an hour later they heard a series of screams. It turned out he had put Falman's arms round Fury and Breda who were now looking very worried and confused about what was going. Then Mustang and Riza woke up to less of a surprise and were less worried about what was going on.

That was till there was a scream. They looked up to see another the stranger and he did not look like he was in a good mood and to make matters worse he was holding a gun, and the big fat cherry on this sundae of disaster was that it was pointed straight at Alphonse. He had stepped out of the house after the gate had opened.

Riza immediately reached for her gun but a hand instantly grabbed her wrist. It was the other stranger. "Don't get involved I'll handle this," he said.

"I think I can deal with one man," Riza replied, a little hotly.

"He is not human and he is nothing like you have ever faced." Elrik said then a third voice rang out.

"Revan that's enough! We will sort this out later. Now deal with a problem at void code76.8 by 37.56."

"Ok," the stranger replied, sounding disappointed and with that he vanished. After the stranger was gone a woman walked up to the group Elrik immediately saluted.

"Mission accomplished, all targets recovered and are in transit back here," he said in a very militaristic fashion. "General," he added sarcastically.

"You don't have to be formal Elric, in fact I prefer that you don't," she said. Turning around the woman addressed Mustang's team as a whole. "So since you're all here why don't you come inside and I'll explain why some freaks in black armour ruined your evening."

Upon entering the house they went into the dining room and sat down. The woman could not have been more than thirty yet she carried herself with a regal air and her eyes were ablaze with a dark fire. In the kitchen were seated Granny Pinako, two other women and a young man. The man turned and Mustang's team edged back in shock and fear. It was Alphonse Elric, and he had grown up. Riza raised a hand to his cheek as she choked back a sob. "...Al?"

"Please, I will explain. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Franziska Von Karma. I am the section leader of the Old Contemptibles and Commander-In-Chief of this operation and what you need to do is trust us and let us do what we must. Any objections?" There was silence in the room, followed by a yelp from Mustang as Riza slapped his hand down.

"Good. Oh and don't annoy Revan. He's the one who pointed the gun at Alphonse? He's is a deranged killer who will show no mercy," said Franziska. The group shuddered a little. "About three hours ago, two of the five main cities of Amestris and several smaller towns were attacked by a force of soldiers wielding advanced weapons and using ruthless tactics. That was a nasty little piece of flak called a blitzkrieg. A lightning war. They could have crippled Amestris if Revan hadn't intervened."

"But who are we fighting? Who is it attacking us?" asked Mustang.

"That would be us," a cold voice said from behind them. Franziska turned, drawing her pistol.

There were eleven men, ten of them in the uniform of the soldiers in Central but there was one who was dressed differently. He was wearing a black metal chest plate and a black trench coat, clearly the commander as he had a sword clasped firmly in his left hand. Elrik reacted. Drawing his rifle he fired killing three of the invaders in a barrage of lead. The red head drew a large brazen blade from its sheath and hacked into the melee.

Franziska drew her whip and swung it, slitting a bonded trooper's throat in a fine mist of blood with the blade at the end. "Mustang get everyone out of here, we'll handle this!" Elrik shouted as he exchanged fire with the soldiers. The others complied running out through the back door. The second they were one of the rooms Elrik hit his commentator.

"Code Yorrick! Revan get your ass back here, Ed and Winry are still upstairs!" he shouted into it.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Reven replied. Seconds later there was a flash of light and their stood Reven a flaming claymore in his hands and a sadistic smile on his face. The commander's face turned from a smile to a look of utter horror. "Killing time!" Revan said charging at the troopers just as their reinforcement squad turned up.

First Revan decapitated three troops with one fell swing, he then threw it at a group of troopers killing or severely maiming most of them as Elrik, Franziska and Thaluia finished most of the other troopers. After throwing his sword Revan turned to the commander who swung his sword at him cutting him on the left cheek, before Revan disarmed him and kicked him, at the same the time he grabbed his left leg and pulled ripping the leg from the commander's body with little to no effort and a spray of blood.

"AH ME LEG!" he screamed.

Revan's response was to hit him with the dripping stump of his own limb. "Shut up," Revan said knocking him out with a blow. "Bonded scum," he added.

"So who's for a sandwich?" Elric said casually, panting with a grin on his face. Franziska faced palmed and sighed.

1010101

Winry stared into Ed's two golden globes and something snapped inside her. She launched herself at him, smashing her lips into his. He fell back with a yelp as he hit the floor. She kept her lips attached to his. He relaxed and deepened the kiss. They lay still on the floor and enjoyed the presence of their bodies next to the other.

Winry broke the silence. "That was for coming back." Ed grinned at her. She raised her hand to his face and brushed away the golden hair away from his eyes. She melted into them and she smiled back. She couldn't be angry. Not yet...

"Hey Winry. I missed you," said Edward. "A lot. In fact, it was worth six years to see you smile again."

She had lost it. He had missed her, even in a place beyond the Gate. She deserved this, at least. They leaned in again ... and were interrupted by the sounds of a hard struggle from downstairs. Winry shot up and looked outside. There was a truck parked outside and a small group of people were gathered on the grass outside.

The sound of gunshots was deafening for a while and she screamed as Edward pulled her to the ground and held her tightly, whispering comfort to her as the world seemed to end. Then it went deathly quiet, and then that silence was shattered by an agonized scream. Then there was a little laughter from downstairs and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a knock at the door.

"Fullmetal, the coast is clear. You can come out with Miss Rockbell now, if she's awake," came the women's voice from the other side. Ed released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at Winry. She was trembling, her head against his shoulder.

"Let's go Win. They brought me back and it would be kinda rude not to thank them." Winry gave him a look. Ed was acting almost mature. This could be interesting...


	8. Von Männern

Von Männern...

Ed and Winry crept down the stairs carefully; Ed's sword glinting dangerously from his automail arm, but when they came down the stairs the sight that met them was a room of full of dismembered corpses and three heavily armed soldiers, one of them Ed recognised as the Whiplash Alchemist, and another two men he didn't recognize. Whiplash was currently sitting on the couch while the other two were eating sandwiches.

"Evening you two so did you sleep through the entire ruckus?" Franziska said.

"Out of curiosity where did you get those sandwiches?" Winry asked. "And what happened to my living room?"

"Fridge and bad guys," the man in jet black armour answered.

"As in my fridge?"

"Oh was this your sandwich?" the other man said.

"No, still you just can't just steal from my fridge" Winry shouted, looking a little more annoyed than usual.

"But killing is hungry work..." the man in jet black armour said, looking a little put down. In response she threw a wrench at the man it hit him on the head and snapped in half, bringing a confused and a little scared look to Winry's face.

"Ok my turn!" the man said drawing a knife.

"Revan. No," said Whiplash.

"Aww ...spoil my fun... stupid sister...," he continued, muttering under his breath for a few minutes.

"Uh, Commander? Where is Operative Arhain?" asked Elrik, looking around the room nervously.

"Patrolling the void slipways. She lost a bet with Revanovich over there about how long it would take you to fall on your face after a jump." Elrik scowled at Revan, who simply whistled innocently.

A crackle of static came through the comms, Franziska picked it up, "This is Queen to Rook, receiving loud and clear, what is Operative Arhain's status, over?" Then a series of screams and shouts startled them and it went silent again. Franziska shook her head mournfully. "Captured again? Honestly that girl will be the death of me."

"I hardly think she went quietly," Elrik deadpanned. "What are your orders, your majesty?" Franziska chose to ignore the barb and sighed.

"Revan and you go get her of course. The memory banks recall that there is only the one Bonded base within range of Warp-tech at this time of development. She's west of here in the old block prison if the scanner is telling me anything." They bowed and turned to go. "Oh boys?" Elrik glared back. "Two things. Rule one at all times Elrik." He nodded. "And secondly, bring her back ... won't you." The look in her eyes betrayed her true thoughts on her bodyguard. Elrik nodded solemnly and saluted.

Revan and Elrik then vanished in a flash of light. "What are they?" Ed asked with wide golden eyes.

"They are the two bravest idiots I have ever had the pleasure of commanding. Void jumpers, honestly. Let's gather the rest of the people outside together, your grandmother is with them; Winry."

"How do you know us?" asked Winry, a little confused.

Franziska gave a bitter laugh and smiled down at the younger blonde. "I know you better than most, Miss Winry Rockbell."

1010101  
When Revan and Elric reappeared they were in a broken down prison outside of Central. Damp clung to the walls and their breath was visible in the chill of the building, even though it was one of the warmest summer nights that year. "So this is where their keeping her," Elric said, "stinks a bit." He turned his head, "Revan go find out what they intend to do to her."

Revan nodded and headed in the direction of the warden's office. Elrik headed to find Thaluia. After a couple of empty cells he found a sleeping guard, so he quickly shoved him up against a wall drawing a silenced pistol and holding it to his head. "Tell me where the Shadowclaw is. She was brought her recently, now where is she?" Elrik threatened.

"C-cell 27b-B, t-that's f-four a-along! You're the Fulcrum aren't you? Please don't kill me!" the guard cried quietly.

"Thanks" Elrik said relieved, and smacked the guard in the nose, knocking him unconscious and deposited the body into a nearby store room. Then he headed towards the cell, keeping to the shadows. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and chains and saw a line of prisoners being brought along the corridor. He slipped into one of the empty cells and hid his weapons, waiting for the guard to process him.

He was soon attached to the rear of the column, winking discreetly to Thaluia who was four in front as he was led to the back. She smiled a small smile at him as he went past. As they were led down the corridor, a figure in a black cloak swept past them, and deposited something down the back of Elrik's greatcoat. He made no reaction to this, keeping his face completely straight and sullen.

The prisoners were marched out into the grey pale moonlight of the yard but instead of the usual wooden posts for a firing squad there was a single gallows. Thaluia suddenly turned very pale and started to shudder in fear. "No ... not that ... anything but that! Cut me open, drown me, do anything you want but don't hang me!" she screamed. "Not the rope, dear Ishvala, NOT THE ROPE!"

Elrik choked up at the sound of her screeches. He had been there with her, when the rope had taken her parents and his mother. That was why they were here fifteen years later. The rope was death. Elrik was the first to have a noose slipped over his head, and he laughed loudly as the cord tightened around the pin in his coat.

Thaluia was struggling against her bonds, knowing that she was going to watch another one she loved taken from her by the Bondeds' ropes. She screamed and shrieked, but looked at her and said with a smile, "Only the good die young, my friends. Know that, and I'll see you soon Shadowclaw!" The hangman pulled the lever and he fell, the assembled bonded then let out a huge cheer.

"You bastards!" she screamed at the hangman, and then she began to cry uncontrollably as the Bonded kept on cheering. "He meant more to me then I ever let on," she whimpered, upon her saying this Elrik's eyes shot open. He inhaled with great effort and stared at her.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he croaked. The courtyard went silent as the Bonded looked in fear and confusion that the Fulcrum was still alive. Thaluia turned to see that Elrik was looking right at her and began to blush darkly.

"How is this possible you wonder, oh great and powerful pixie?" the voice of the hangman echoed. Thaluia's eyes widened. No frakking way! "His life just hung, by a thread ... or wire at any rate. You weren't expecting THAT!"

The hangman then pulled off his hood to reveal the manic grin of Revan. The terrified Bonded started to feel a tugging at their necks, and Revan placed a broad-brimmed red hat on his head and began to laugh uncontrollably. "No one expects the Spanish inquisition!" He then pulled the second lever and there were ten dozen cracks around the room as the Bonded were hoisted off the ground by attached piano wire.

Elrik recoiled at the sound, and shook in revulsion at the repeating in his head. Revan then sauntered over and cut Elrik down, where he fell six feet and unceremoniously hit the dirt. "Still have to work on the landing Elrik," said Revan. Thaluia had got to her feet and launched herself at Elrik, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. Revan opened a gate behind them and shoved them through. He sniffed the air. It smelt like death.

1010101  
"So you say this man knows Revan's one weakness, Mr Blaine?" the Hunter said quietly. He knew that he was a monster, as were all his kind. They were the Changeling's creations, unholy, debased things made for slaughter. The Longshot Alchemist sat across from his potential employer, who had picked him up in Central earlier that evening.

"Yes that is correct, my contact will be here soon," Christopher said as he, the Hunter and the Hunter's two bodyguards walked under the arch and into the courtyard. His eyes widened at the horror which lay before him. Over one hundred soldiers were hanging from wire in the courtyard.

"May the First have mercy" the Hunter exclaimed at the sight of the hanging bodies of the bonded, just inside the arch stood a cloaked man with his face obscured.

"That's him" Chris explained upon leaving the arch.

The man spoke, "So you are one of the Echelon?" he said.

"Ashen Tear." the Hunter corrected, "I serve them."

The man shrugged, "Makes no difference what you call yourself," he said, "you're just as dead."

Upon those words being said two shots rang out, both the body guards dropping dead with the blue visors of their helmets smashed. Two figures in black body-gloves stepped out from behind the arch.

"What?" the hunter exclaimed in confusion and anger.

"You're going to tell me one thing before you die. Where is she, child of the dirt?" Revan said very seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Hunter responded. He heard the tightening of a cord behind him and a sharp pain as his chest exploded outward in a film of blood. "Excellent work Christopher," Revan said pulling his hood down, "you have proved yourself. Welcome to the VC."

Christopher saluted and replied, "Thank you sir."

Revan shuddered, "Please just call me Revan and don't ever salute me. Oh but always salute the boss aka my sister," said Revan.

"You mean the frozen queen," Christopher replied with a grin.

"We should head back," said Revan, "you know how to void jump, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be along shortly I have something to attend to first. Some recruiting and massacring to do."

1010101

Dan Richardson awoke with a headache in a crammed, cell only to hear Jake and seeing him moaning with a bit of broken chair lying near him and Mizuri standing over him with one of the chair legs in her hand scowling down at him. He didn't need to ask for an explanation. Also there were other women sitting in the crammed cell he didn't recognise. Two were still passed out, while one was shivering with cold in the corner.

He got up and sat beside her, offering her his coat. She looked up and blinked wide eyed at him. "Why is it so cold here?" Dan sighed and closed his eyes. "Even my alchemy won't warm it up. What's wrong with this room? I'm Mary West, the Frozen Fire Alchemist."

Dan opened his eyes and broke out into a wide smile. "Richardson. Dan Richardson, the Medical Alchemist. If you want the coat you can have it. I'll sit with you if you want... as a doctor to his patient of course." He blushed lightly and she giggled. It was a sweet melodic sound but with a morbid undertone that they were probably going to die in here. Dan didn't care, he liked it.


	9. Und Ungeheuer

...Und Ungeheuer

Revan flashed into reality in front of Mustang's team and immediately stepped aside as a burst of flame and shower of bullets perforated the space he had entered. "Officer Revan, I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye would really appreciate it if you stopped ... dropping in like that. It makes us ... nervous," said Mustang, trying to maintain good allied relations at all times. Then Thaluia dropped out of the air behind him and landed with a thud and yelp.

Revan gave him a look through his goggles and grinned, "Whatever you say Roy. I'm not the sort of person that puts a damper on a new relationship, especially with my sister involved in this. Riza on the other hand ... I still hold the regimental marksmanship record." Riza remained stone faced, but loaded another round into the chamber of her .45 pistol. Revan suddenly looked behind him, and glanced about the place. "Oh sweet fu on a stick, where's that idiot Elrik got to now?" He vanished just as Hawkeye's finger reached the trigger.

1010101

Dan woke up beside May to the sound of screams and gunshots ringing outside the cell. The muzzle flashes could be seen clearly through the door slits and the stench of burning flesh was rank in the air. The shots came closer and closer, with Mizuri and Jake both transmuting balls of alchemic energy in their palms as a defense against whomever would could through that door. The rusty hinges were kicked powerfully and they snapped like twigs, revealing a tall man in jet black armour with goggles and a manic grin on his face.

Mizuri was first to react. Transmuting a ball of white water of the air she sent it flying toward  
the strangers face, he just calmly raised his hand and it hit it. It ricocheted off and splashed over a man that was sitting in the corner, who until now no one had noticed. Spluttering through wet hair the stranger coughed out, "What was that for Revan?" in shouted in a very annoyed fashion.

"Fun Elric, all in good fun," Revan retorted. "So then, who are your new friends?"

"I don't know, I just decided to come here and take a nap," Elric said.

"You typed the wrong co-ordinates," Revan surmised with a smug grin on his face.

"No I know exactly where I am," Elric replied confidently, "and besides, you shoved both me and Thaluia through the gate without giving us a position reset, moron."

"Oh really then tell where this is?" Revan countered with an eyebrow raised.

"A prison" Elric said, proud of his obvious deduction.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Mary Jane asked nervously from the floor.

"Me? I'm a crazy person," Revan said and pull contorted twisted grin, but this made her burst out laughing, making Revan very confused and a little annoyed.

"Um... he is being serious for once in his life. Oh and I'm just some guy sent to keep an eye on him because we don't want him getting too carried away," Elric said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, so what happens now soldier?" asked Candice asked smartly, brushing herself off.

Elrik snapped to attention. "We are ordered to extract you from the objective ma'am and RV in the nearest civilian settlement. Orders of Queen Base ma'am."

"Queen Base? There's no such thing," said Candice, shaking her head.

"Queen Base is my sister, creepy lady, I think I would know if she existed or not. Or would I?" pondered Revan, holding his chin in deep thought. Elrik face-palmed with a sigh, while Revan then clicked his fingers and a crackling blue gate snapped open.

"I don't think so" Mizuri who had been very quiet up to this point. She really didn't like the idea of trusting someone who could call up a gate from thin air.

"Ok stay here and die, oh I forgot to mention I set up a set of dynamite about four minutes ago to go off in five," Revan said rather smugly.

"WHAT!" Elric screamed "Ok everybody into the void now!" shoving them in. Revan then put his boot into Elrik's back and shoved forward, knocking him in with a curse. Revan then walked calmly out of the jail onto a nearby hill, where he lit a pipe and pressed a remote receiver. The explosion ripped through the night sky, waking up all people in a twenty mile radius.

1010101  
When Dan stepped out of the gate all he saw was metal. Cold unforgiving, merciless steel and iron. Before them stood a skull masked man, "Her majesty wishes to see you," he said in a monotone. Dan nodded and they then followed the man down the hall to an opening which appeared to be a war room.

At the end of the table sat a woman in black armour similar to Revan's. In the room was an older man with an eye patch and beside him was a squad of soldiers looking rather tired, save for a fierce-looking blonde woman who was cleaning the working parts of a battered looking pistol. The woman in black armour stood up and pointed to various sections of the map laid out on the table.

"So, the 12th and 31st Armoured Infantry are coming south from the border to take the north sector. In response we'll send the 1st Company to take out the main staging encampment." Revan started to laugh evilly. "Not that we'll actually need them of course... The Echelon seems to be deploying their troops to take the countryside surrounding the four border cities but the smaller towns are going relatively untouched. Central Command, however; is a top priority so after we take the north camps, I'm sending Da Vinci squad along with a detachment of VC from the 3rd and 4th companies with them. Elrik, have your men ready to move out by 0530 tomorrow. You should be back by then."

The man in the eye patch coughed and stood up. "Pardon me ma'am, but I have a few questions regarding the mission. Who are Da Vinci squad?" Mary Jane was currently gawping at the man in the eye patch while May was trying to remember why he looked familiar.

"Of course General Mustang, whatever you need to fulfil the hiring quota, as such. Da Vinci is actually a group of operatives picked by the man behind me, Lieutenant-Colonel Elrik Volsung. The best human operatives he chooses to fulfil whatever roles he needs them to. You should know each other very well by the end of this, as your squad's his admin support."

Both men looked at each other and voiced their feelings rather loudly. "WHAT?" Revan broke down laughing. Mary Jane was actually drooling beside Jake, making a little uncomfortable between the crazy lady and the sexy Major who beat him with first a frying pan and then a chair. Riza Hawkeye noted her reaction with some disgust and a cold glare.

"To put it simply Mustang, your men are the best in Amestris at what they do, which is anything. The specialist supports on the other hand, are these newcomers here." The collection of stares in the room met the other. "Revan, where did you say you found these soldiers again?" Revan simply shrugged in response.

"Jail."

Dan, ever the diplomat stepped forward with his hand extended to Mustang. "Dan Richardson, Medical Alchemist. Good to meet you in person, Flame. My 'squad' if want to call it that, are: Mizuri Tamanami; White Water Alchemist, Jake Thorns; Lightning Alchemist, May West; Frozen Fire Alchemist, Private Mary Jane and Major Candice."

Mustang smiled tiredly and shook Dan's hand. "Good to have you on side. Behind me is the team: First Lieutenants Hawkeye, Havoc and Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Breda and Warrant Officer Falman."

Franziska nodded. "Any more questions?"

Mustang turned back and sat down. "Who is the VC? I've heard them mentioned a few times now."

Revan snapped to attention. "They are Void Commandos. My greatest asset and creation. Bred for war, made to kill and taught to be the scourge that that walk the nightmares of the Bonded."

Mustang sighed. "The last question, no matter how absurd it may be, is this. Who are the Bonded? What are we fighting?"

Franziska rose to her feet and fixed Mustang with a gaze. "They are the troops of the Echelon, traitors to my people. They are abominations, scum, and the filth that clogs the veins of the earth. They are ruthless, barbaric, pathetic and cowardly. That is what we fight Mustang! We are fighting ... monsters."

Mustang and the rest of the room stared at Franziska. "Any more questions? No? Good." The two officers saluted and turned to go. "One more thing gentlemen. As to technical support for your little army, I have called in an old favour. The final group will arrive in a few seconds." A gate flowed open outside the room and a sharp scream was heard. The group vacated the room to see Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell and Thaluia step through onto the deck plating.

Winry looked expectantly at the group before her. "Did you see Ed come through that thing? He went in before me." She saw Riza and jumped at her, hugging her pseudo-big sister tightly.

Elrik was crouching over one of the steam vents in the deck plating. It would have been big enough for Gluttony to fit down with ease and with the way Edward could have landed... "Uh Revan, where does this pipe lead?" he asked a little fearfully.

"Down four levels to the ... OH SWEET FU HE'S STUCK IN THE BELFRY! He might wake them up. If he does... there's no telling if we'll ever find him..." Elrik groaned. He knew what the Belfry hid from the world, and he wasn't going back into it.

1010101

Edward groaned as the world swirled around in his eyes. The ground was cold and cobblestoned but the little light in the space he occupied showed little else. He rubbed the back of his sore head and stood up trying to regain lucidity. Looking around, he saw a few small candle lights on holders high on the walls. Stone arches and a small dais at the end of the room further added to his confusion.

"Ah great, the one place I could land in a gate and it happens to be a damn church? Just my luck I guess," he chuckled dryly. The air was cold. Very cold. Edward's breath escaped him as if it was his very soul trying to leave this place. Just then, Ed could swear he heard footsteps coming from above him. He spun around and looked up, only to see a pale shadow dart across his field of view.

He was definitely not alone in here. "Come on out where I can see you!" The shadow stopped and then Edward could see the one wispy blue light in the upper half of where the thing's head would be. It shot off into the darkness again. "Come and face me, you coward." Then Edward heard the most terrifying sound he had heard since that night in his basement. An unearthly gurgle and the jangling of chains were heard from behind the dais.

Edward turned slowly, terrified to move and he met face to face with dozens of wispy blue lights in the gloom. "I-I'm not afraid of you ... things! Come and face me now!" The shadows stopped moving and Ed gained the courage to look around him. Dozens more lights taunted him from behind and above, moving at speeds his golden eyes could just barely follow. Edward gulped and clapped his hands together, transmuting a spear from the cobble stones before him.

Then the lights went out, and Edward was left in complete darkness. He growled frustrated. "I told you to COME AND FACE ME YOU PATHETIC MONSTERS!" Then the shadows' lights came back on and came at him. He raised his spear to his chest and closed his eyes. A voice rang out from above him.

"Drop Edward! Get to the floor!" Ed didn't question, he just did so and the clang of metal and a gust of air swept past him. He opened his eyes and saw what the shadows were. An eyepiece of blue light was attached to the head of a man with his face and body covered in a black body glove and a cloak. He was holding a serrated blade which seemed to erupt from his wrist. The thing cocked his head, looking down at the bronze sword which blocked the blade's path. Thaluia Arhain stood gripping the sword's hilt, panting heavily.

Another voice called out from behind them, accompanied by a bright golden light as a door opened behind them. "Stand down 1st Company! Stand down!" Revan and the others burst in, followed by Winry who was dragging a grumbling Elrik.

Dan and Mustang shivered as they saw the man standing over Edward. He jumped back up into the rafters and vanished into the gloom. Franziska spoke up, "That ladies and gentlemen, was a 1st Company Void Commando. Death incarnate, reaper of souls, scourge of the Bonded. They are the monsters that the monsters fear."

Mustang regained his cool and walked over to Edward. He crouched down and ruffled Ed's hair. "Good to see you again Fullmetal. Must be embarrassing to have your life saved by a woman though." Ed growled as Thaluia glared at Mustang. Then Ed gained a feral glint in his eyes.

"Good to see you too General Bastard. Must be embarrassing to have your life saved by a woman and be half blind. How are you coping in your old age Mustang?" Riza glared at the both of them as Mustang brushed away the barb and fell back on the crowd favourite.

"I knew it would only be a short time before you returned. Despite your ability to remain vertically challenged-"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE USES TOOTHPICKS FOR CRUTCHES?" Revan was rolling around on the floor by this point, losing all dignity and respect he ever had for the two rivals by the way he was laughing, Elrik also sniggering behind Winry. Franziska sighed and shook her head.

"Enough playing around. Revan- now that Fullmetal has been recovered alive, good job Operative Arhain by the way, I want you to put the 1st Company through their paces. Begin you deployment brother." Revan vanished in a flash of energy and light. "Elrik- take your team of Contemptibles with him and act as a fire support base. I've got some mindless politicking to do." With that she swept out of the room, grey cloak billowing behind her.

1010101

Commander Yuri Valoyn of the 29th Bonded Infantry Brigade paced up and down the camp muster ground. He had been sent to this city of ruins to 'guard' it from any possible Amestrian counter-attack. Ha, what army would the Amestrians bring to bear? He couldn't help wonder what was General von Hark after. His orders had been simple: Kill any and all Non-Bonded who came near the army staging encampment.

But Yuri was wary. He had been excepting some report via radio before now, but all that was heard from the other brigades was static. White noise. Suddenly an alarm sounded and all the spotlights his soldiers had set up flashed and before them stood one man in a long black duster wearing a pair of flight goggles. In a very commanding voice he said, "Give up you can't win this fight."

Everything was silent for a moment, then Yuri burst out laughing, "I have 2,000 troops at my command; you are on your own," Yuri replied with a sneer, "You give up."

The man grinned, "Oh really? Shh... listen can you hear it?" There was a tapping sound, remarkably like leather and steel on concrete road. It was getting louder. And closer. "The sound of 1,000 pairs of jack boots." The thudding noise grew softer. "The sound of 500 pairs of jack boots." It went silent. "What? They've stopped... Fear is coming Commander. They... are... here." A shriek cut the night air.


	10. REWRITE

REWRITE

Ok, a lot of you will probably have been expecting this, but my co-writer and I have decided that we're going to do a complete rewrite of Cold Fire and Iron. There are a couple of reasons for this. Firstly, I personally feel that I didn't put enough effort into the chapters the first time around and I want to change that. Secondly, with the release of FMA: Brotherhood, I watched it and thought 'better'. Brotherhood gives me a lot of interesting things to work with between the Promised Day and the epilogue. That's right folks, EdWin is CANON! Yes! I prefer to use the new ending because of certain things that I didn't like in the 2003 anime or Shamballa.

As a result of this, my co-writer and I have also decided to add a heck of a lot more minor OCs. The downside is that the submitted OCs will be limited to five. There's just too much detail to write and since I have my exams this May/June, there will not be much time to write. If you want to keep the OC you last had, or submit a new one, PM me. The rewrite will be more awesome as there will be mass amounts of blood, death, carnage, destruction and a whole load of Revan based humour.

Seriously though my co-writer is basically Revan without the crazy powers. This is going to be good.


End file.
